1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerosol valves. More specifically, the invention relates to aerosol valves having special means to intermix the liquid phase with the gaseous or vapor phase in the aerosol container to promote extremely good atomization of the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are, of course, in the prior art hundreds of showings of aerosol valves. A popular form of valve is one in which the tubular aerosol valve stem, through which the aerosol product passes, is itself the actuator for the valve. This form of valve generally includes an annular gasket surrounding the valve stem and a valve body or seat. These elements are disposed in a valve cup and are spring-pressed upwardly by a spring disposed between the bottom of the cup and the valve body. The bottom of the cup is formed with a tailpiece to which a dip tube is attached for moving liquid up out of the container.
Vapor pressure taps are common in aerosol valves and permit the combining of the vapor phase within the container with the liquid phase as the two move out of the container via the aerosol valve.